Indebted
by anderberrybros
Summary: The Winter War one hundred years in the past, Soul Society is invaded by Hollows. The Third Seat for the Ninth Squad finds out something rather... "Interesting" about why. Who is this strange man...? // UlquiorraXOC // gift!fic for Vampire Girl for LIFE


The dark skies above her only helped her brain in remembering the trouble that Soul Society had put itself into.

Aizen Sōsuke… He was before her time. A hundred years ago, actually, for what time it was now. She had graduated from the Academy fifty years ago, along with her best friends.

One of which—she might mention—she happened to be staring at right now in complete fury.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" She screamed at Jeshika, watching the six-foot scythe in her hand splitting through a Gillian.

"I'm telling you to _go back_ to the Division Headquarters." She glared at her Taichou.

Oh, did she mention that Jeshika was also the Kyuubantai Taichou?

"Saade Andī." The woman glared at her superior. She was _needed_ in this battle! There were opponents here that her Taichou had never even seen before! It didn't matter that she was a Sanseki… Yumichika was a _Go_seki! Ikkaku was a Sanseki!

"What?" Jeshika's eyes narrowed as she jumped behind Andī, slashing another Gillian in half. Andī growled, pulling out her own zanpakutō.

"Kamu motte ryūketsu kiba, Kyuuketsuki Yajyuu!" Two blades appeared at the hilt, heading out at a ninety-degree angle curve at the end. She pointed it at the nearest Gillian, challenging the beast to battle her. It came, howling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ANDĪ?! _ANDĪ_!" The Gillian aimed a Cero at her, and Andī simply grinned.

_( I've been wanting to kill something for too long, Andī… )_

'_Why do you think I'm letting you kill this Gillian?'_

The Cero blasted off toward her at an alarm rate, Andī grinning joyously.

"Go on… Hit me… Kyuuketsuki will hit you with that same power of yours multiple times over…"

She was pushed out of the way suddenly, with enough force to fly down to the ground and create a large crater. She huffed, spitting out blood to her side as she stared up at Jeshika, who was using Kaminari Hoshi to slash the Cero in half and cut off the Gillian's head.

"YOU IDIOT!" Jeshika screamed. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME WHEN I SAID TO _FALL BACK_? YOU'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO BE HERE! YOU COULD _DIE_! NOW GET YOUR _ASS_ BACK TO THE DIVISION BEFORE I KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Andī stared at the fuming face of her Taichou. She was… Completely shocked.

She left without a word.

-+-+-+-+-

Andī sat in the meditation room, trying to make sense of what happened. She knew from the dark sky and enormous ice pillar that there were powerful people here… She never knew Hitsugaya Tōshirō to use his Hyōten Hyakkasō in battle.

She sighed, sitting next to the fireplace. She could hear the sounds of the battle outside; her entire being was _begging_ her to join.

"You want bloodshed…" she whispered quietly, tightening the blanket around her. A small growl answered her.

_( She took the Gillian from me…! )_

"I'm sorry… I couldn't say no to her when she was so _upset_ with me, and in the middle of a battle…!"

_( Stop being such a crybaby! You know she was just worried that you'd end up killing yourself! )_

'_Well, so what? Maybe I _am_ a crybaby. She's a Taichou, and I'm just a Sanseki…'_

_( You idiot! Jeshika was right! With your attitude, you're going to get yourself killed in no time! )_

'_You're the one who wanted me to kill the Gillian!'_

_( Still… You said you were_ letting_ me kill it! You— )_

"Just shut up… SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it!" She yelled out, blocking her zanpakutō from her mind. She growled in frustration, staring at the fire in anger. She shook violently.

"Jeshika… You know I'm strong enough…" She bit her lip, her eyes glazing over in pain.

"Aren't I?"

The door slammed open and Andī twirled around, standing up quickly as she stared at the rather large man in front of her.

"Umesada… Toshimori…!" She breathed out, staring at his wounds. "Why are you here…?"

"Saade… Run…!" He was suddenly slashed from behind, a scream erupting from his lips before his head was slashed off. Andie drew her zanpakutō, holding it defensively in front of her.

"Who are you?" She stared at the man who was now standing in front of her, his melancholic appearance annoying her. He stared at her apathetically, his hand reaching out and holding her zanpakutō, before jerking it from her grip with incredibly strength. Andī's eyes widened as his cat-like green eyes bore into her very soul.

"… You are Saade Andī." He said to her, his deep voice hitting her straight to the core. It felt as if she was in a trance as she stared at him, the pale skin shocking her. Did he ever get out in the sun…?

"Answer me." He said again, authority in his voice. "I will not ask you again."

"I am," she said shakily. His reiatsu… It was so much more powerful than hers…

He reached his hand out, removing her oval glasses. She finally realized what was happening and jumped back, skidding passed the fire and landing on the table. Her dark eyes flashed to the side, her zanpakutō two feet from the strange man.

"Bakudō 63!" She yelled out, the man staring unemotionally at her. "Sajo Sabaku!"

The binding spell flew out around the man, bright yellow bands forming around his arms and torso. He continued to stare at her. She rolled on the ground toward him, jumping up and sticking her arm out toward her zanpakutō.

She looked to the side as she passed him, sweat lining her brow. The kidō has used a lot of her energy, and she was now about to attempt to kill an extremely strong enemy. She looked back to her zanpakutō, the hilt inches from her fingers.

She was suddenly knocked to the side, her head bashing on the wall and beginning to bleed profusely. She growled, ignoring it, and stood back up. She glared at the man as he brushed his shoulders off, no signs showing that he had been bound seconds ago.

"… What _are_ you…?" Andī breathed out, her eyes glaring at him with a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"I am Cifer Ulquiorra." He responded to her question simply. "Arrancar."

Andī immediately became aware of what exact she was doing.

'_Oh my God, I'm fighting an Arrancar.'_

She felt the window behind her and growled lowly before glancing at her zanpakutō.

'_Sorry, Kyuuketsuki Yajyuu…'_

_( WAIT, ANDĪ—NO! )_

Andī broke the window behind her, jumping out of it. Her eyes widened as she stared at the scene in front of her.

Gillian. So much more than she'd seen before…

She saw Jeshika currently fighting what she guessed was another Arrancar, a beautiful woman with blonde hair. Jeshika was bleeding worse than she'd ever seen her, and her Bankai was currently released. She stared on, her heart and mind empty as she realized the sacrifice her Taichou was doing by using her Bankai.

"You realize the calamity that is going on before you, then?" Andī spun around, eyes widening. She stared at the ever-apathetic Ulquiorra.

"You… You're an Espada." Andī ground her teeth together. "And the woman over there, battling Jeshika-taichou… She's an Espada, too."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, his hands in his pockets. Andī's fury rose as she realized he didn't see her as a threat at all.

_( Let me kill him! I want to make him _pay_! )_

'_Not yet… There's something I need to know…'_

"I… Heard all the Espada were killed." She stated. Ulquiorra's eyes opened, and his left hand emerged from his pocket.

"That is true. We were."

"Then how are you all here?"

"Espada are the most powerful Arrancar, is that not what you were told?"

Andī glared at him, refusing to answer.

"You will come with me."

"No."

She was pushed up against the building behind her, staring at Ulquiorra. Her mind told her to get away from him, but something in her told her not to…

"If you do not come with me, I will kill her." He motioned to Jeshika, Andī's eyes widening.

"What… Do you want with me?"

His eyes stared into hers.

"Four Espada were brought back from the dead fifty years ago, snow falling from the Hueco Mundo palace. That day, four people graduated from the Shinigami Academy."

Andī's eyes widened. She knew that day… She was one of those graduates…

"Because of you… I am alive."

Andī's eyes widened as she realized exactly what he was saying.

_She had revived an Arrancar._

"Impossible…"

Ulquiorra's face moved close to hers.

"I am indebted to you… _You are my purpose._"

Andī blinked.

"No… Way…"

Her chocolate eyes stared into his deep emerald ones.

"_You are my life._"

-+-+-+-+-

_The life I have been given,_

_I see no meaning._

_Yet, she gave me this life._

_And for that,_

_I have a purpose._

_To protect her._

* * *

**Aaah, YOU (you know who you are [;)! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
